Into The Open Air
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Thorin misses his younger brother and Fili and Kili and Bilbo try to help ease the pain. And who is the mysterious dwarf that they happen upon? What is it about the stranger's eyes that has Thorin terrified? AU where Frerin didn't actually die. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Into The Open Air

Thorin sat by the camp fire, simply staring into it while the others slept. He'd been thinking about what he'd do once he was inside Erebor again. As much as he'd like to, he knew he couldn't go to his old room, or go to his father's old office. He couldn't wander into the kitchens where his dear mother, Jesserah, had helped him learn to cook for himself. He couldn't go to his grandparents' room where his grandmother, Azera, and his grandfather, Thror, had taught him to read.

He couldn't roam the old library and sit and read his favorite stories... And he couldn't go to his little brother's room.

Frerin had meant so much to him. They'd had their ups and downs, as most siblings do, but they pulled through for each other. Thorin had always thought it was his job to teach Frerin, but in the end, Frerin ended up teaching Thorin much more. Frerin had taught him how to use a bow, should it be necessary. Frerin taught him how to start a fire, how to bandage and care for wounds. Frerin had taught Thorin to laugh, to cry, to smile. Before Frerin could really talk, Thorin wanted to be like Thrain, his father, in every way, but then Frerin came toddling into his life. Frerin was a light in Thorin's life. Frerin, at only two, managed to make Thorin want to be himself and not their father.

Frerin and Thorin would play in the secret rooms scattered across the fortress and dance in the courtyards. Then Smaug came. Thorin told Frerin to stay back, to hide and to protect their baby sister, Dis. But Frerin disobeyed and joined the unfair fight. After that, for awhile at least, they had a rocky relationship. Frerin once shouted at Thorin, "Can't we just leave behind the prison we shared?! Can't we just step, for once, into open air?!" The prison Frerin spoke of, was Erebor. The younger dwarf loved his home, but he found it constricting.

That was something Thorin could never understand. His younger brother was very much a dwarf, but there was something either Elvish or Hobbit-like about the younger Prince. Since Thorin hated Elves, he chose to say that Frerin was quite Hobbit-like.

Once settled in the Blue Mountains, Thorin found his first crush. Well, he'd known this crush for years, but it was his first. Dwalin. Frerin had always tried to tell him it wasn't a good idea to get romantically involved with a best friend, but it seemed the wind blew his words away.

Thorin now wondered what Frerin would have said about his new found opinion on love. It was weakness. It was hurtful. The Prince chuckled, and smiled sadly, muttering to himself, "He'd likely have said that love was a distant star, guiding us home. Or a burning sun. Shining light on the things we've done." He frowned and sighed. Could his walls be falling? Likely, but also unlikely.

"Th-Thorin?" The dwarf looked over at Bilbo, who'd awoken. "I was going to make tea... W-would you, um, I, uh, I don't know, perhaps want any?" Thorin nodded and made room for Bilbo to sit. "That would be nice, thank you." Bilbo sat next to the Prince and began preparing the tea. _Strange._ Bilbo thought. _Normally he'd scoff or roll his eyes,but still make room for me. Something must be wrong, though I dare not ask._

Thorin merely stared at the fire solemnly, with a look his his eyes that practically said "I'm not here. I'm far, far away." It was a look Bilbo had seen before, but only when the others mentioned Thrain or Thror. Finally, the Hobbit dared to ask," Is something the matter?" Thorin blinked and looked to the slightly smaller creature. He stayed silent for a moment before sighing and hanging his head. "Yes," he admitted. " I am being plagued by memories. Fond ones but... Just as painful as any bad ones." Bilbo nodded and poured some tea, setting one cup in Thorin's hands. "About what? I-if I may ask."

Bilbo tilted his head as the dwarf stayed quiet. Then he spoke, "Do not speak of what you are about to see, Hobbit." Bilbo flinched but soon relaxed when he heard the crack in Thorin's voice. He gasped as Thorin began shaking. He soon realized that the mighty Thorin Oakensheild, Son of Thrain, was crying, and pretty hard too. It happened, Thorin's walls really had fallen and crumbled down. He was left vulnerable.

He cried on for awhile until it hurt his throat and his eyes burned. He sniffled and shakily took a sip of tea. "I...I'm going to bed." he uttered, suddenly standing. He quickly went to his bed roll and lied down. "Don't worry about him." Bilbo turned to see Fili and Kili sitting down on either side of him. "We've seen him like that before." Fili said, fixing some of the fire wood. "What causes those episodes to happen?" Bilbo asked. He wasn't scared of Fili and Kili, they were nice lads. Kili shrugged and looked to his blonde brother. "I don't know. Fee? Do you know?"

Fili nodded and fixed his own cup of tea. "Prepare for a long story, Mister Baggins." he muttered, glaring at the sky. Bilbo nodded and waited for Fili to go on. Kili moved to sit next to his brother as Fili began. "Well, Thorin used to have a younger brother. Five years younger to be exact. His name was Frerin. Frerin was the one who had initially taught Thorin to be himself instead of being Thrain. Thorin and Frerin were close, about as close as Kee and I are. After they were forced to leave Erebor, things were bad between them. They'd scream and argue, often resulting in minor bloodshed and a lecture from their mother. After awhile, they'd patched things up fairly well. They laughed and played again. Thorin, for the life of him, couldn't imagine life with out his younger brother. Then... Moria happened. Frerin fell protecting Thorin and then died in Thorin's arms. It wasn't all Frerin's death that left him bitter, but the left over mens' unwillingness to go into the mines of Moria that made Thorin break. He felt that all those who died, including Frerin, had just died in vain. So, since then Thorin hasn't really ever smiled of laughed. And if he does, it's usually forced.

"And he cares, he really does... He just can't show it well." Bilbo took a moment to absorb to information. He heard a huff beside him and looked to Kili, who had a pout/ scowl on his face. Bilbo chuckles and smiled fondly at the brunette. So, Thorin's long dead younger brother was the cause of Thorin's tears. And who could blame him? To lose the person that taught you to be yourself and helped you be happy had to be devastating and world shattering. Kili yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Feeee. I wanna go back to beeeeed." The blonde chuckled and followed the youngest of the group to their bed rolls, leaving Bilbo to think.


	2. We Know Better

Bilb groaned as someone gently shook him awake. He grunted and tried to hit whoever was doing the shaking. "Oi! Easy laddy!" Bilbo opened his eyes and groggily looked at the spooked Dwalin. "Oh, sorry about that." he mumbled, stretching. Dwalin nodded and stood up, hurrying to hide behind his elder brother,who didn't take too kindly to his shoulders being grabbed so suddenly. Bilbo chuckled as Balin lectured the taller dwarf... Again. "Good morning, Bilbo!" Bilbo smiled ad stood as Bofur skipped cheerfully over. "How'd you sleep, Bilbo?"

"I slept well. And you?"

"I slept alright. If you exclude Bombur rolling over on me thrice."

Bilbo chuckled and shook his head. He may not have gotten along swimmingly with everyone, but he could really get used to having people like this in his life. He'd grown to love the familial aura the dwarves gave off. It felt like he was at home here. Well, except with Thorin, who seemed to dislike him. "What's for breakfast, Mister Boggins?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow as Kili rested his chin on the Hobbit's head. "Whatever I can make, Kili." He stated, as-a-matter-of-factly. "Find me something to cook or prepare and I'll do it." With that, Kili, Fili, Bofur, Bombur, and Bifur were off to find food for Bilbo to cook.

* * *

Bilbo was shocked to see what the group had brought back. Fili had found a boar and managed to kill, and gut it. Kili picked blackberries and raspberries. Bombur found eggs, Bofur found some edible roots, and Bifur had managed to find some milk and water as well as some herbs for seasoning. Bilbo beamed and clapped his hads together once. "This is perfect! Good job!" The Durin brothers beamed along with Bofur, while Bifur dragged Bombur away from the food.

* * *

After breakfast, the company was moving on. With full belies and a good nights sleep, the group seemed quite jovial and excited. Well, the the exception of Thorin of course, who always seemed grumpy. Bilbo pouted as he watched Thorin walk at the head of the group, like he was all important. Granted, Thorin was the heir to a large fortune and a throne, but right now, among normal folk, he wasn't that great. And he wasn't as tought as he like to act. He had his soft spots, and Bilbo now knew where. Not that he'd ever blackmail the dwarf or try to hurt or upset him.

Suddenly, Thorin stopped, making Bilbo and few of the others run into each other. "Thorin!" Dwalin shouted. "What's the-?!" He was quickly silenced by a glare from Thorin. "Quiet," he whispered. "We are not alone... Draw your weapons." Everyone nodded and quickly did so. They waited.

"Gah!" Everyone turned to Fili who'd been struck by an arrow, protecting Kili. A human arrow. Thorin growled and looked to where the arrow came from. "Show yourself, coward!" he shouted, gripping tightly to the hilt of his sword. No answer nor movement. Just as he was about to tell everyone to sheath their weapons, Thorin was grabbed from behind, his mouth covered. The company gasped and gazed at the human who held their leader captive. "Hand over your money or he dies!" he demanded, resting a blade against Thorin's throat. "Damn rouges." Dwalin muttered under his breath.

The tattooed Dwarf turned to Balin and huffed. "May I?" Balin nodded and smiled. "Don't kill him."

"No promises, brother."

Dwalin charged forward, grabbing Thorin and pulling him away, catching the bandit of guard. "Why you-!" The bandit reached for his sword, but was cut off by Dwalin's hammer hitting him in the gut. Instead of sending the human flying, Dwalin kept the man on the hammer and flung him over-head and to the ground. Everyone cringed at the sound of breaking bones. Sudden loud yelling alerted the company that more were coming, making Dwalin groan. He hated fighting so early. It ruined his mood.

The group scattered and went to take of the new barrage of humans. _Now, why would humans attack a group of dwarves and one Hobbit?_ Bilbo thought._ Oh right, dwarves usually have gold and silver. _He yelped as he dodged a bandit's sword. This was _way_ too much for a simple little Hobbit like him. He wanted to be at home in his cozy chair next to a warm fire. "Bilbo! Look out!" Bilbo looked to Fili then rolled away in time. Bilbo and Fili jumped as the bandit made a gurgling noise. And arrow had his the man in the throat.

Fili beamed and looked to his brother. "Nice shot, Kee!" Kili looked over, clearly confused. "I didn't make that shot, Fee." Fili frowned and was about to speak again when a barrage of arrows came flying through the air. The company cried out and lept or rolled away from the deadly projectiles. "Who did that?" Ori asked, timidly looking around, trying to find the culprit. Dwalin sighed and clapped the scribe on the back. " Who know, lad. Whoever they are, let us pray to Mahal they are on our side." Ori nodded and followed the taller closely, much to Dori's obvious dismay.

* * *

That night, everyone sat around the fire wondering the same thing. Who the hell had helped them today? Was it an ally? The arrows had been dwarvish, so that meant the user was a dwarf. Kili had suggested that maybe his mother had come to aid them but ended up hiding. Thorin quickly shot down that theory by reminding the youngest that Dis did not use arrows. She used throwing knives or a short sword. Balin sighed. "There is only one dwarf to exist to use a bow and arrow like that, but he's-."

"Long dead."

Balin looked to Thorin and shook his head. "Perhaps he didn't die Thorin. Maybe he-." Thorin shot Balin a death glare, shutting the older man up. As Thorin stormed off, Dwalin gathered his elder brother into his lap, trying to console the older dwarf. "Don't try anything, laddy." he warned, Bilbo. "Thorin is just going to have to accept that maybe, just maybe, his younger brother is alive." Bilbo blinked and looked to the tallest. "Frerin?" Dwalin nodded. "Aye... I admit, I've had an inkling that the boy was still alive, it just never occurred to me it might very well be true."

"Oh, and you're just now telling us this?"

Dwalin shot a glare at Dori. The two didn't get along. They never did. Dwalin was always arresting Nori and always playing and spending time with Ori. Dori honestly believed Dwalin was a cruel and vile person, except towards his brother. Of course, Ori, who loved being around the ax wielder, knew better. Dwalin was sweet and very kind. He was just a little rough around the edges.

Balin chuckled and looked to Bilbo, snuggling further into his little brother's embrace. "Frerin and Thorin used to have a song of their very own." Bilbo smiled and giggled. "Really?" Balin nodded. "It was called We Know Better." Bilbo tilted his head tried to think of what song might have sounded like. "Fili and Kili know it." Fili and Kili looked up from their Rock Paper Scissors games and blinked. "Wha?" Balin chuckled and explain to them what he meant. Kili's eyes lit up and he nodded. "We're not gonna sing it though." Fili said, making his baby brother pout. "Can I know what the song is about?" Bilbo asked.

Fili shrugged and flicked Kili. "It's about the unrealistic expectations of princes and how they two singing it know better." Bilbo nodded and smiled as the brother's started to wrestle. It was nice being with the dwarves. Loud but cozy.


	3. You Know Better Than I

It was seven days since the original incident, and it sill kept on happening. The company would run into some trouble and then arrows would fly out of no where to aid them. That was the only good part, knowing that whoever was shooting those arrows was on their side. That was comforting. What wasn't comforting was not knowing who it was. But Thorin was the only one who was angry about it, for whatever reason. "Thorin you need to get over not knowing." Balin said, walking along side the frustrated Prince. "They'll reveal themselves in due time."

Thorin growled and walked faster ahead of the group. "Mister Dwalin?" Dwalin grunted, wondering what Ori wanted. "Why is Thorin so... Angry? For lack of a better word." Dwalin chuckled and shook his head. "Well lad, he just wants to know who is helping us. Thorin hates being in the dark about things. Hates being out of control." Ori nodded. Dori was like that. Dori always did his best to try and control every aspect of Ori's life, since he couldn't control Nori, who'd become a thief. Dori made damn sure Ori never learned to use a weapon, made sure Ori was sheltered and babied. Unfortunately for Dori, Dwalin had shown Ori how to fight should the need ever arise.

Dori hated Dwalin because Dwalin was something he couldn't control, something he couldn't mold into what he wanted. But Ori knew part of the hate was because Dori felt like Dwalin was taking Ori away. In some ways that was true, but it was mainly Ori who was just... Drifting away. Dwalin was a good guy and all he wanted to do was see Ori be brave. He wanted Ori to be able to say what he wanted to say, let those words just fall out.

"Stop!" The sudden shout from Thorin made the company jump and do as they were told. "What is it, Uncle?" Kili asked, scooting closer to his older brother in fear. Thorin stayed quiet and looked around. He'd heard something. A rumbling... It grew louder. "Wh-what is that?!" Bilbo jumped up and ran into Bofur. "Oh!S-sorry!"

"It's alright, Bilbo."

The rumbling stopped and everyone sighed, relieved. Balin was about to speak... When the ground gave way under their feet. They all yelped or screamed as they fell from the newly formed cliff. They all knew their bones were breaking, that they were getting bumps and scrapes and gashes. The last thing Thorin heard before blacking out was a familiar voice screaming, calling his name.

* * *

Thorin awoke with a shout and bolted up, but found it painful to stay upright. "Damn it." he grumbled, laying back down. He looked around, trying to decipher where he was. Well, it was a cave. He could live with those. It was well lit by candles and he was in a warm, cushy bed. He tensed as he heard footsteps coming towards him. "It's okay." a voice said. "I just want to help you." Thorin relaxed a bit as the person, clearly male, put a cool rag on his forehead. "Are you-?"

"The dwarf archer who's been helping you? Yes, indeed I am, your Majesty."

Thorin sighed and closed his eyes. He ached all over. It was so bad, his head felt like it was spinning. The stranger helped Thorin sit up. "I'm sure you're hungry. Once you eat, you may sleep. Oh and you may call me Fener." Fener? Odd name, but who was Thorin to judge. Fener quickly returned to the bed with a bowl of soup and Thorin froze. Fener's eyes... They were the same near white, pale blue as... He dare not think of it. It wasn't possible. Frerin had died many years ago. He could not be here and now! "Prince?" Thorin snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the other dwarf and sighed. "Forgive me."

Fener nodded and began to feed Thorin. After awhile, Thorin asked about his injuries. And Fener had grim news. "You suffered a pretty good blow to the head, you've broken both legs, a few ribs and I had to repair some internal bleeding... Oh! And a lung collapsed!"

"You seem oddly jovial about that."

Fener chuckled under his mask, and nodded. "Sorry sorry." he said, trying to keep composure. "It's just that it's not often I get to practice my medical skill. Oin had to help with other things though." Thorin blinked. That's right. The others. He'd totally forgotten! "And yes, your companions are fine." Thorin sighed. That was one less worry. "I'll check on you later." Fener stood and Thorin watched him leave. Thorin prayed he was wrong...But also that he was right.

* * *

So, Fenar was a good cook, which was good when you had the likes of Bombur around. About three days had passed since Fener had brought them to his cave home and it was quite nice... But Bilbo was still no where in sight. "Fener." The masked dwarf looked up and tilted his head. "Did you happen to find a Hobbit with us?" Fener nodded. "My apologies for not informing you." he mumbled, going back to making his medicines. "He's sick though. One of his wounds got infected because I couldn't see it initially thus, could not treat it. He'll be fine though." Thorin wanted to demand answers, to interrogate this strange dwarf, but there was just something that made the Prince trust.

Thorin went and sat with his nephews, watching to two boys play chess. There were things about Fener that just seemed... Familiar. They eyes were one thing, the main thing. The hermit also had a tendency to bounce when he walked, he would sing loudly sometimes like no one could hear. Luckily he was a fantastic singer. His black hair was pulled into a very familiar style. Bangs loose in front of the face, tight ponytail with little braids inside it, and braids in the same place as Thorin. And that mask. Something about was just familiar and Thorin could not place it. Who the hell was this man!?

The Prince sighed and shook his head. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe he really just wanted to see his brother again. Sweet little Frerin. Thorin had always joked with the younger dwarf that he was a Hobbit trapped in the body of a dwarf, and Frerin would laugh along with him. Thorin looked around the cave once more and froze. The drawings and paintings... They were Frerin's! Thorin screamed and ran over to Fener, grabbing the man. "Who the hell are you?!" Fener yelped and coward as Thorin yelled at him.

Dwalin rushed over and managed to pull Fener from Thorin's iron grip and held the Prince back. "Thorin!" he shouted. "Leave him alone!"

"He has Frerin's art work! Frerin would never give it away or sell it!"

Dwalin sighed and shook his head. "Thorin, your mother went behind your back and sold them." Thorin froze. So that's why so much of the art work had vanished one day. Yet, Jesserah had told him and Dis that she'd put them in storage. Bu the reality was that Jesserah couldn't bear to see the work her youngest son had done. It hurt her too much. So she got rid of the paintings.

Thorin relaxed in Dwalin's hold and sighed. Maybe he was wrong. Of course, what did Thorin know? He pulled away from Dwalin and sat down against a wall, staring lazily off into space. Thorin was a Prince, raised initially in the lap of luxury. He was spoiled and praised, so naturally, his friends knew better than he knew the way. Thorin sighed. If he let his friends reach him mentally, would they teach him? "Thorin?"

"You know better than I, Dwalin. So leave me in peace."

Dwalin nodded and went to sit with Ori and watch the young lad draw.


	4. Learn Me Right

Fener had let the group go, on one condition. He had to go with them. The deal was exactly this, Fener would let Thorin and Company go and continue the quest if Fener got to travel with them long enough to be able to see the Lonely Mountain.

Thorin grumbled as Fener joked around with Fili and Kili, who clearly enjoyed the medicine man's company. Bilbo smiled softly at Thorin. Thorin was rough and harsh outside, but inside he was as sweet and kind as anyone else in the group. Everyone had their soft spot. Dori and Nori's was Ori, Dwalin's was Ori and Balin, Gloin's was his wife and son, Fili and Kili had each other, Bofur and Bifur's was Bombur and Bilbo, and Thorin's was Fili, Kili, his sister Dis, and Frerin.

Bilbo had developed a soft spot for everyone of course. They'd become sort of his family; he loved them. The group began to laugh as Fener placed pink and white flower crowns on Fili and Kili's heads, making the brother's pout. Fener chuckled and dodged one of Kili's arrows. "An archer can't hit an archer, lad." he said, easily disarming Kili. "Especially when they've had years of experience and they're only five years younger than your Uncle Thorin." Five years...

That made everyone stop for a brief second. The paintings, the hair, the eyes, the mannerisms, and now the age. This man was born when Thorin was five, the same as Frerin. The puzzle was seeming to come together, but many of the pieces still didn't fit. Frerin died a long time ago and also, this dwarf was far too agile to be Frerin. Frerin was clumsy and would trip over nothing. It was why he bounced when he walked. The idea was quickly brushed off and they continued.

It wasn't long before they were attacked... Again. Orcs this time though. "Well, if it isn't that little meddler." the leader snarled, glaring daggers into Fener. Said dwarf pulled out his sword and glared back. "What of it?" he spat. "I have no business with you. Get lost." The orc leader growled and pulled out his own sword. The two glowered at each other for a moment before charging, giving to rest of the group the chance to pull their own weapons.

Thorin made quick work of an orc by stabbing it in the gut, then pulling the sword up through it's body. He yelped as Fener skidded to a halt in front of him. The wooden mask he wore had started cracking. Maybe they'd get to see Fener's face. "Let me see this!" Fener snatched Thorin's oak shield and jumped up. Fener threw the shield at an orc's head and flipped, landing behind the orc. The shield spun back around and Fener caught it. "Sorry about that, Thorin." he muttered, handing the shield back to the Prince.

Thorin blinked and tried to register what had just transpired. He blinked and turned back to the fight. Thorin found it difficult to focus, making it hard to dodge properly. He managed to kill another orc and turned. He gasped as the orc behind him raised his sword, knowing he wouldn't have time to deflect or counter it. "Thorin! No!" Then time stood still.

All Thorin could see was Fener in front of him, the mask falling from his face. Thorin's eyes widened as he saw Fener's face... This wasn't just any dwarf who lived simply in the forest. This was indeed Frerin.

Dwalin rushed over and knocked the orc to the ground, as Thorin fell to his knees, staring at the now bleeding dwarf before him. "F...Frerin?" The injured dwarf nodded and smiled weakly. "Hey, big brother. Nggh!" Frerin fell forward and onto Thorin.

The others quickly killed the last of the orcs and rushed over. They gasped. Thorin merely sat there holding Frerin in his arms, staring off into space, tears running down his face. "B...Balin..." Balin knelt next to Thorin and tilted his head. "Yes, my boy?" Thorin ducked his head and laughed, still crying. "H-he's alive. Frerin was alive all along! Hahaha!" Balin was about to say something against Thorin's word when the mentioned dwarf moved to properly embrace his elder brother, showing off his face.

The reactions from everyone were very different. Bilo, Fili and Kili looked confused but mildly happy, Dwalin was grinning and gently patting Frerin on the back, Nori and Ori were cheering and jumping up and down along with Bofur, who seemed to have lost his hat. Gloin and Oin stayed back smiling and watching. Everyone was happy, yes, but not nearly as happy as Thorin was. Thorin was delighted beyond all measure. He had his baby brother back.

Thorin had lost his light, but now it was back, and hopefully for good.

* * *

"Owowowowowowow! Thory! Do you have to be so harsh?!"

"Do you want it to scar, you idjit?!"

"Shaddup!"

Fili and Kili giggled at Thorin and Frerin argued. It reminded them of themselves. "Balin?" The elderly dwarf looked to Bilbo and smiled fondly. "Yes, Bilbo?"

"Did they always argue like that?"

Balin chuckled and nodded, looking to the Brothers Rin, who were now engaged in a staring contest. "Frerin instigated the fights and Thorin, being with a temper, retorted, usually resulting in them getting grounded." Bilbo chuckled as Frerin cheered as he won the staring contest. Frerin was nothing like the Fener he had pretended to be. Fenar was collected but a teaser. Frerin... He was a whole other ball game. Frerin was hyper, jittery, and loud. He seemed to be everything Thorin wasn't. "Bilbo." The Hobbit looked to Balin and tilted his head. "Thorin speaks a tongue of old, and will even spit out some crude words now and again, but you must realize, he has really not much strength to speak when you sit him down and see he's weak."

Bilbo nodded and watched as Frerin played with Thorin's hair. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to have Frerin along. After all he clearly made Thorin happy. The smile on the older Prince's face was the first true smile Bilbo had seen. Suddenly everyone was clapping in a rhythm,one you could dance to. And that's what Thorin and Frerin did. Frerin pulled the older up and began to dance with him. And for the first time in a long time, or in Bilbo's case the first time ever, they heard Thorin laugh. He was laughing in sheer joy as he danced with his brother, who too laughed.

Thorin was having the time of his life. And for once, he forgot about full filling that dream of his father and grandfather's. He was free. He was going to be who he was, he was going to heal his scars, and the past was going to be far away.


End file.
